Joven y Hermosa
by sheneverfalls
Summary: ¿Seguirás queriéndome cuando ya no sea joven y hermosa? . Los años pasan y tanto Draco como Hermione cambian con ellos e inevitablemente, su físico envejece y desmejora junto a sus mentes.


_N/A: Pequeño one-shot que se me ocurrió escribiendo mis otras historias. Basada en la canción de Lana Del Rey, mundo y personajes de J.K Rowling._

_Obra original 2016_

_Reedición Diciembre de 2019_

_N/E: Este relato contará con un short-fic precuela que narra como Draco y Hermione terminaron juntos en esta realidad. Aunque este one-shot fue escrito antes, es posterior._

*** * ***

Hermione continuó mirando su reflejo en el espejo unos segundos más, para después apartar la mirada, algo triste.

Hacía por lo menos dos semanas en la que estaba subiendo de peso de manera rápida. Si bien Hermione nunca había sido precisamente un saco de huesos, era bastante delgada, y ver como de un día para el otro comenzaban a salir grasitas donde antes no las había, la hacia sentir un poco... ¿Insegura?

Aunque más bien, le daba miedo que él ya no la quisiera. Draco siempre había salido con mujeres de cuerpos preciosos — aunque le gustaría ver como estaba ahora Tracey Davis —, y no la ayudaba pensar que estaban a mediados de Diciembre y pronto comenzarían las fiestas navideñas, y seguramente tendría que atiborrarse a comida. _Oh, dulce Navidad..._

Hizo una mueca mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el espejo y cerraba los ojos. Qué frustración. ¡A ella antes no le importaba todo esto! Era capaz de valerse solo por su personalidad e inteligencia. Bueno, lo continuaba haciendo, pero la inseguridad le picaba. De repente, escuchó el ruido de la puerta cerrarse y unas llaves chocar unas contra otras.

— ¡Ya estoy en casa, pequeño arbusto!

¿Por qué la llamaba así? ¿Acaso insinuaba que su pelo era... _feo_?

La voz masculina sonaba animada y alegre. Indudablemente era Draco Malfoy, su novio desde hacía dos años.

Vale, tal vez estáis algo confundidos y chillando mentalmente «¿¡Malfoy!? ¿El mismo Malfoy que te molestó durante seis años consecutivos?». Ron y Harry habían reaccionado de la misma manera al enterarse, viéndola entrar de la mano del rubio en la fiesta de Año Nuevo 1999 de la familia Weasley.

Para hacer la historia corta: Uno de los castigos que Draco había tenido que cumplir tras la guerra, había sido nada más y nada menos que trabajo comunitario muggle en un comedor, junto a un grupo de ex-convictos por delitos menores, y cómo fanática de la unión entre magos y muggles (y fanática de participar en todo también), Hermione era la líder voluntaria de ese grupo. Una cosa había llevado a la otra y... bueno.

Hermione salió del baño con aire compungido y se dirigió a la cocina, donde se encontraba el rubio sacando las cosas que había comprado en el supermercado muggle. Le apetecía comer helado. Ah, sí, la textura y sabor dulzón del helado de chocolate y caramelo la hacía babear...

— ¿Qué te ocurre, Hermione? — Draco se apoyó en la encimera casualmente, mordiendo una manzana roja que había sacado entre las bolsas. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, seguramente por el viento frío de fuera y aunque se había quitado el abrigo, conservaba un gracioso gorrito color azul cían. Parecía hasta tierno.

Se movió por la habitación y se acercó a ella, envolviéndola por detrás con sus largos brazos. Hermione se estremeció y no pudo evitar sonreír al sentir esa calidez que le producía Draco al abrazarla, como estaba haciendo justo ahora. La hizo dar media vuelta sobre si misma y dejó un beso en su cuello, otro en su nariz.

— ¿Por qué tienes cara de haber pisado mierda? — inquirió escudriñándola con la mirada.

— ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan mal hablado? — masculló Hermione algo irritada. A decir verdad, no sabía muy bien que decirle.

_Bueno Draco, ¡tengo miedo de que me dejes porque me voy a volver una bola de grasa, arrugada y amargada!_

Definitivamente, eso no. No sólo él se mofaría de ella hasta ponerla roja como un tomare y después la chincharía con lo boba que sonaba, sino que además quedaría como una loca. Y a decir verdad, Hermione sentía que sus pensamientos eran superficiales y tontos.

— No te he escuchado bien, ¿tu qué, cabeza de chorlito? — el rubio la cogió como un saco de patatas colgando en su hombro, y comenzó a clavar sus dedos a través de sus costillas y estómago, haciéndola reír.

— ¡Draco, no me hagas cosquillas! — chilló la castaña pataleando. Tras un breve forcejeo, consiguió que la bajara.

— Si estás triste, las cosquillas te hacen reír, ¿no?

De repente, teniéndolo a su lado, haciéndola reír y preocupado por una estúpida mueca de tristeza, sus dudas le parecían de lo más absurdo.

— Cambiando de tema, ¿a qué no sabes a quién me he encontrado hoy, en el mismísimo Londres muggle?

La castaña iba a gesticular un «no», pero el joven siguió hablando.

— Pansy Parkinson. Sabes quien es, claro. Me ha dicho que se está re integrando en la sociedad, intentando olvidar sus prejui... — Hermione descolgó totalmente de lo que le decía Draco. ¿Pansy, en serio? Tal vez el destino la odiaba, y quería pegarle un tortazo que tenía nombre de celos de las ex de tu novio, y precisamente de la más guapa -. Así que le he dado mi número y hemos decidido ir a tomar algo algún día, y ponernos al día y eso.

— Espera que lo asimile — respondió Hermione, algo celosa y con las emociones vibrantes alrededor de su cabeza. Se apartó del rubio y lo miró con los brazos cruzados —. ¿Me estás diciendo que vas a quedar con tu ex pareja?

Vale, ella no quería que sonase tan a novia celosa. Pero las palabras se estaban deslizando incontenibles a través de su garganta.

— Sabes que no considero a Pansy mi ex...

— ...novia porque eso sería seguir incluyéndola en mi vida — finalizó la rizada con una mala imitación de Draco —. ¡Por Merlín!

— No entiendo cuál es el problema.

— ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si yo quedara con Ronald o Cormac, a solas? — formuló la joven apartando la mirada. Volvió a observarlo, tenía la mandíbula levemente desencajada. Segundos después, la apretó fuertemente y cerró sus manos en puños.

— ¿Qué insinuas, Granger?

— ¿Con qué Granger, eh, Malfoy? ¡Vamos, contesta! — obligó clavándole el dedo en el pecho.

— ¡Estaría tranquilo, porque confío en ti! — le gritó apartando su mano. Vale, la había dejado descolocada. E hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió:

— ¡No entiendes nada, estúpido insensible!

_Huir._

Salió dramáticamente, dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida, que cerró de un portazo. Bajó un rellano y se sentó en el escalón, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas y hundiendo su cabeza allí.

Draco no la llamó, ni tampoco fue a buscarla. Pasaron cinco, diez, quince, veinte y hasta treinta minutos, hasta que escuchó pasos bajar. No levantó la mirada, no quería saber quien interrumpía su tranquilidad, pero cuando ese alguien se sentó a su lado supo que era él.

— Lo siento, Draco — murmuró mirándolo. Estaba rígido, con la vista al frente.

Había meditado en su pequeño tiempo a solas. No era culpa de Draco todas las dudas que se pasaban por su cabeza, y desde luego no tenía porque descargarse en él.

— Sabes, a veces pienso que esto no funciona. Es decir, míranos, mortífago sangre pura y heroína hija de muggles. Peleamos, discutimos — sonrió de costado y Hermione sentía que se le caía el alma. Estaba sonando a que iba a terminar con ella. Draco iba a dejarla... Empezaron a acumularse unas lágrimas rebeldes en sus ojos avellana — Pero después recuerdo todo... Me gusta despertarme por la mañana y verte dormir a mi lado, o levantarme y encontrarte tomando café. Me gusta poder hundir la cabeza en tu cuello y abrazarte fuerte. Me gusta cuando en verano organizamos vacaciones con amigos que terminan siendo solo de nosotros dos. Me gusta cuando toco la guitarra y me sonríes escuchando como desafino, porque no se me da bien pero aun así tú me animas. Me gusta cuando lees, pones cara de concentración y haces morritos. Me gusta bañarme contigo y enjabonarte la espalda, permitiéndome contar las pecas de tus hombros.

Hermione sentía que estaba a punto de llorar. Ella realmente era estúpida. Se enojaba consigo misma, porque, siendo sincera, conocía a Draco y él no sería tan superficial de dejarla por engordar unos kilos o tener un cabello incontrolable.

— Draco soy una estúpida, yo... — comenzó a decir, con las palabras tropezándose en su garganta casi que con desesperación.

— Pero sobretodo, me gustas tú, Hermione Granger — continuó, ignorándola —. Y me gusta que no haga falta decirte verbalmente lo mucho que me gustas. ¡Qué digo! Te amo Hermione, estoy patética y absolutamente enamorado de ti. Igual de patética que esta declaración.

Hurgó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, sacando una pequeña caja de terciopelo verde. Hermione abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Era lo que ella creía que era...?

— Toma, planeaba dártelo para el 25 pero... — abrió la mano de la castaña con sus dedos y la obligó a coger el objeto. Hermione observó las mejillas teñidas de rojo de Draco —. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Hermione se calló. Se sentía a rebosar de felicidad, y eso le parecía poco. Tal vez, con ella en pijamas y él todavía con el simpático gorrito puesto, sentados en unas escaleras casi en la penumbra, no era el ambiente más romántico e ideal, pero con Draco se sentía... bien. Simplemente encajaba y se sentía correcto.

— Sí... — murmuró Hermione, atesorando con fuerza la cajita entre sus manos. Se puso de pie y tiró de la mano de Draco, para que hiciera lo mismo. Lo abrazó y cerró los ojos dejándose acariciar por su amado, que la levantó por los aires y dejó un pequeño beso en sus labios.

Con una pequeña mueca de triunfo, el rubio introdujo la alianza en su dedo y la admiró.

— Draco...

— ¿Mhm?

— ¿Seguirás queriéndome cuando ya no sea joven y hermosa?

— ¿Realmente hace falta que conteste eso?

_No, realmente no hacía falta._


End file.
